Entre las sombras
by MomolovesKai
Summary: Se miran, bailan, se sonríen. Juegan a un peligroso juego entre las sombras. Para Lucius, Astoria es su princesa.  Foro Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus. Regalo navideño para Orquídea-Ophelia.


**ATENCIÓN: _Este es mi fic navideño de este año. El año pasado subí uno de otro fandom. Pero lo más probable es que suba otro. Besos._**

_**Bueno, bueno. **Heme aquí con mi one-shoot navideño del foro Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus. Esto, es para Orquidea-Ophelia. Gracias a ti, he descubierto que me encanta esta pareja, me alegro de que me hayas tocado. Bueno, os dejo leyendo. ¡Felices Navidades! Espero que te guste mucho._

_**Disclaimer****:** Estos dos personajes son de J.K Rowling. La trama, simplemente mía._

* * *

><p>Había un sinfín de capas y vestidos. Cada uno de un color diferente, brillante ante los ojos de Astoria. No podía distinguir las caras que había en la sala, ya que se movían en un remolino de máscaras al son de la música. Sabía que los Malfoy eran ostentosos, sobre todo en esas fechas, pero nunca habría pensado en que les invitaran a una auténtica fiesta de máscaras. Se movió entre las parejas, siguiendo el son de la música. Reconoció a Daphne en una esquina, cerca de la gran escalera, junto a un muchacho alto y de espaldas anchas que dejaba entrever a través de la máscara unos gélidos ojos y un brillante cabello rubio platino.<p>

-Debí imaginármelo…Siempre llego tarde-Aspiró profundamente, intentando contener las lágrimas.

Comenzó a sentir que se ahogaba, que le faltaba el aire entre tanta gente. Quería salir de allí cuanto antes. Comenzó a apartar a la gente dándoles débiles empujones con las manos. Estaba a punto de conseguir salir de la marea de gente cuando unas suaves manos capturaron las suyas. Se llevó una sorpresa al verse dando vueltas.

-Deberías estar bailando, querida. No queriendo escapar de la fiesta.

-Esta fiesta es estúpida, ni siquiera quería venir.

La sonrisa que hasta un momento iluminaba el rostro del enmascarado desapareció. Estrechó más entre sus brazos a Astoria y se acercó a su oreja para susurrar:

-Haría cualquier cosa para que esta fiesta no fuera tan estúpida como piensas, princesa.

Se dio cuenta de quién era su enmascarado. El único que la llamaba de esa forma era Lucius. Su _padre _a efectos personales, como le había insistido que le llamara. Todo lo que su padre no le daba, material o emocional, Lucius se lo proporcionaba.

-Solamente quiero que él tenga tiempo para mí…

Lucius sabía a qué se refería Astoria. Torció el gesto, pero siguió bailando con la chiquilla. Tampoco le gustaba demasiado que su hijo sintiera cierto interés por la mayor de las hermanas en vez de por la pequeña, mucho más hermosa. La música se tornó más lenta y Astoria se recostó en el pecho de su _padre_. Lucius la estrechó más fuerte aún entre sus brazos y besó su coronilla. Los sollozos de Astoria eran imperceptibles gracias a la música.

* * *

><p>La música dejó de sonar y los bailarines se desprendieron de sus máscaras. Después de algunas presentaciones entre desconocidos que, sin darse cuenta, habían bailado juntos durante toda la noche, comenzaron a servir la mesa.<p>

-Ahora vuelvo, tengo que ir un momento al baño-Le susurró Astoria a su madre mientras se levantaba y desaparecía escaleras arriba.

Lucius la observó atentamente en cada movimiento. Se levantó de la mesa, tomando la misma dirección que la chica. Pasó sus largos dedos por su cabello, largo hasta los hombros, que había soltado de su habitual coleta baja. Estaba ligeramente nervioso, pero estaba decidido.

Astoria salió del baño, frotándose la nuca con ambas manos. Echarse agua le había sentado bien. El pasillo dónde se encontraba estaba completamente a oscuras, no se veía nada, ni siquiera podía verse sus propias manos. Pero si podía sentir. Sentir unas manos suaves y fuertes agarrándola por los codos. Un cuerpo fuerte apretando el suyo, menudo. Unos labios delicados, que la besaron de forma fiera. Ella solo se atrevió a responder, creando una fuerte presa alrededor del cuello del desconocido. Se separaron brevemente para tomar aire, un instante en el cual, Astoria supo exactamente en qué brazos estaba.

-_Feliz Navidad, princesa-_Susurró Lucius, con la voz levemente más ronca de lo normal, volviendo a besarla con fiereza.

* * *

><p>A ojos de todos, parecían realmente felices, como cualquier otra persona el día de Navidad. Habían visto como Lucius bajaba y se sentaba junto a su esposa, besando su mejilla. Como Astoria bajaba segundos más tarde y tomaba asiento junto a su madre y Draco, dirigiéndole una gran sonrisa al último.<p>

A ojos de todos, Lucius y Astoria eran como un hombre de cuarenta y un años y una niña de trece, normales y corrientes, tanto como un padre y una hija.

Lo que no podían notar eran sus pequeñas escapadas. El brillo deslumbrante que había en los ocres ojos de Astoria. La sonrisa fácil que tenía Lucius a cada segundo.

Nadie podía darse cuenta de lo que ocurría en las sombras.


End file.
